Implanted penile prostheses address erectile dysfunction in men.
In a typical implantation procedure, the penis of the patient is incised in a corporotomy to expose a pair of corpora cavernosa that are aligned axially in a side-by-side orientation within the penis. A cutting implement, such as a curved Mayo scissors, is employed to penetrate the fascia of the penis and form an opening accessing each corpora cavernosum. Thereafter, a tool (e.g., a “Furlow” introducer) is inserted into each corpora cavernosum to measure a length of the penis distally and proximally from a “stay” suture or other stationary landmark located near the opening formed in the fascia. Subsequently, each corpora cavernosum is dilated with at least one separate dilation tool, and often multiple dilation tools. For example, each corpora cavernosum is dilated by introducing gradually larger stainless steel rods into the corpora cavernosum to form a recess in the penis that is sized to receive a cylinder of the penile prosthesis.
The above-described procedure has proven effective in the implantation of penile prostheses. However, practitioners have expressed a continuing desire for more efficient and cost effective tools and procedures for implanting penile prostheses.